When the Heart is Weak
by marcie-Granger
Summary: My version of Harry's 5th year. Percy marries, and something happenens between Ron and Hermione at the party... Read & Review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice to me!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry woke up one morning to find himself at the Weasley house. It was a shock at first, but then he remembered the happenings of last night.  
  
Ron had invited Harry to spend the rest of the summer at his house, and last night the Weasleys had showed up, this time through a portkey. Harry thought it had been quite funny, but the Dursleys thought it very disturbing. They where terrified that the neighbors would see them coming out of thin air, or find out that some strange people were at their house without having arrived in "a proper way". When Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny finally arrived, Harry was ready with his trunk. Mr. Weasley tried to be nice to the Dursleys, but they had disgusted looks on their faces and backed up rather quickly. Harry said a rushed 'bye' and touched the leather boot. He felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked fowards, and in a few moments time he was at The Burrow.  
  
After remembering last nights events, Harry yawned and stretched, waking up Ron, in the bed next to his.  
  
"Good morning... lets go down to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah.... I'm hungry"  
  
That morning Harry and Ron had a good time playing quidditch in the small paddock the Weasleys owned. In the afternoon it started to rain, and they all sat by the fire reading and talking. Mr. Weasley and Percy spent the whole day at work, and Mrs. Weasley was in her room having a nap at that moment. It was then that started this small conversation...  
  
"Er... Ron, I have to ask you something important..." said Harry  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um... you have to be truthful"  
  
"Okay... what's so important?"  
  
"It has to do with..."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With... Hermione..."  
  
"Uh...?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um... d'youlikeher?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like her...?"  
  
"Of course I like her...She's one of my best friends!"  
  
"Not in that way..."  
  
"Oh..." said Ron, going very red in the cheeks and ears  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Well...I don't really know..."  
  
"Be truthful..."  
  
"Um... Okay... a little..."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"A bit more than that..."  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
And it ended there. They both went back to reading their books, but both didn't stop thinking about what was said for a long while... Finally Ron asked Harry to not mention their conversation to anyone, and Harry consented.  
  
For dinner that night, Molly Weasley and, for some strange reason, Fred, made a lovely steak-and-kidney pie. Nearly all the Weasley family, except Bill and Charlie, where there. Percy, who was still living with his parents, made a very important announcement during super.  
  
"Aham.. if you please... I have something very important to say to everyone! I took this opportunity as Harry is here too, so that I can say that me and Penelope Clearwater, my girlfriend, are getting engaged!"  
  
Everyone clapped at this announcment, and started asking lots of questions. The rest of the evening everyone was very happy and talkative.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I know... it isn't very good at the moment, and it was a very short chapter. But I will write more! And... what will happen now that Harry is sure about Ron's feelings towards Hermione? And when will Percy have his wedding? Find out in the next Chapters!!! And, while you wait, REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! Chapter two is here... hope you like it!!! And REVIEW!!! PLEASE...!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter two  
  
The next few days went very well and quite somoothly for Harry and Ron. Nothing strange happend, and their hormones didn't make them do anything unexpected. But with Ginny and Hermione things weren't going so well.  
  
Hermione was spending her holidays in Greece, with her parents. She was still dating Victor Krum, and was really happy about it. Mione had told her mum and dad, and they seemed to be happy to. They knew their little girl was growing into a responsible woman, so they didn't worry about boys (or, lets put it this way, men).  
  
Victor had sent Hermione loads of letters, and she answered all of them. She was starting to think that she was in love with him... One day, came another letter from her "Vicky":  
  
My dearest Mione,  
  
I hope I find you well. I'm having a great time here.  
  
I am now dedicating my total time to the Bulgarian Team, and acording to my coach, I have improoved a lot since. He's new, so he can't say much. Shasha (that's his name) was very euphoric at first, but he has calmed down now. He seems to be very good.  
  
It is summer, but even now it's not very warm. Greece must be hot even in winter! What are you doing these days? Have you gone to the parthenon? I've heard its great. How is the Hotel you've been staying in? Does it have a swimming pool? I love them. What is the Hotel's name? In which town is it located?  
  
Round hear, I've only been training. But now I am going to do something diferent... I am going to make you a little suprise! I hope you like it, but I won't say anything more for now.  
  
That is all.  
  
I love you! Hugs and kisses,  
  
Viktor  
  
P.S: I hope you like my suprise. It's really big! You will be getting it a little sooner than you think!  
  
Hermione felt a big bubble of happiness swelling inside her. A suprise?! What sort of suprise? She started to write back to Krum that same minute. When it was finished it looked like this:  
  
Hi Viktor  
  
I'm fine thanks! How are you?  
  
It is rather hot here for winter, but very nice. In my Hotel (named Palace Acropole, in Athens) does have a swimming pool, and I swim in it a lot. I did go to parthenon, and it was really great.  
  
Wow, you have made me really curious! I can't wait to see what kind of suprise your going to make for me... But I can tell its going to be good!  
  
I don't have much more to say, only that I miss you!  
  
Love,  
  
your Mione!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
At the Weasleys, things were starting to look bad for Ginny. She would be forteen this year, and she was going to year four at Hogwarts. But she still had this terrible crush for Harry, the same crush she'd had since she was ten, and Harry had stayed at her house during the summer before his second year. She was starting to feel depressed and weak because of it. Last year Virginia had tried desperatly to like someone else, and had actually even made out with Colin Creevey. But she couldn't forget The Boy Who Lived. So, instead, she had decided to make things turn the other way. This year she was going to try and make Harry like her. Little did she know how his heart was confused.  
  
Her first move was going to be to draw more attention to herself, by making her looks better. She brew a potion that made her hair grow longer in a very short time, and she started wearing some sexy clothes. This was noticed by all the family, and indeed Harry, the very next day at breakfast.  
  
Everyone was already in the kitchen having toast with marmalade, when this very pretty, full of cuves red haired young woman came down in a very shy way. Everyone stopped eating and looked up, mouths open.  
  
"Ginny? Is that really my little Virginia?" said Molly Weasley  
  
"Um... what's wrong mum? What do you mean by that?" Said Ginny  
  
"Virginia, I demand an explanation! What did you do to your short straight hair? Its gone all long and wavy... And what's that your wearing!?" said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Um, actually I just thought that my hair would look nicer this way... And I'm not wearing anything strange, am I? I mean... This is what muggle girls wear..."  
  
After that everyone stayed in silence for a long time, just staring at Ginny while she sat down a started eating some toast. But eventually evrything went back to normal.  
  
And that was only the first step. But something would happen that would take Harry and her looks out of Ginny's mind. Actually, it would take everyone's mind of their normal thoughts. And it would change the life of all wizards and witches, especially Harry Potter.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Two weeks before the start of school, in Greece, Hermione was in her bikini neer the swimming pool getting some sun. At that same moment, in the hotel lobby, a strange duck fotted man arrived wearing a heavy black cloak. He went in and asked to talk to the manager. When the manager arrived he said he needed to see Hermione Granger. The manager said she was staying in room 609, but that at the moment the family was by the swimming pool.  
  
"Could you please show me to Herm-own-ninny?" Said the man  
  
"Of cours. This way" Answered the manager  
  
The hotel manager went up to Hermione and said:  
  
"Their is a young man that wants to see you miss. He says his name is Victor Krum"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There was now only one week before the start of the school term. Percy's wedding would be in three days time, and everyone in Weasley house was starting to get very stressed with the preparations for it. That day everyone would be going up to Diagon Alley to buy school books and clothes for the wedding. Harry, Ron and Ginny had invited Hermione to meet them there, and then spend the rest of the holidays with them, as she had come back from Greece the day before.  
  
They all went to Diagon Alley by floo powder, and Hermione went in "the normal way" with her parents. After going to Gringotts, she went to Flourish and Blots, where they had planned to meet. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already there.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione! How are you?"  
  
All three of them threw their arms around her and Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed badly at this.  
  
"So, what do you all think if we bought are school stuff now, and then me and Ron went to get are clothes, while Ginny and Hermione went to get theirs? Then we could meet at Florean Fortescu's Ice-Cream Parlour." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fine, mate" Said Ron, smiling.  
  
"So, lets get our books then!" Hermione said, looking forward to bying more books.  
  
Harry and Hermione got their fith year books while Ron and Ginny got only some of the fith and forth year books, because they would be getting some of their brother's old ones.  
  
They then headed of to buy ink and parchment, and passed by 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' where Ron and Harry stayed staring for a moment at the newest ever broom, the Firebolt 2. Hermione and Ginny finaly pulled them away, and then they went to apothecary to replenish their Potions' ingridients.  
  
After that, They all headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. In there, Harry and Ron went one way, and the other two went the other.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Ginny and Hermione were looking at the womens party/dress robes, not knowing what to pick. They used this moment to talk, gossip, and update on each others life.  
  
"Ginny, what did you do to your hair? You look really great!"  
  
"Gee... Thank's 'Mione" Said Ginny, blushing "You look great too you know! You've grown during the holidays... But tell me, how are things with you and Victor?"  
  
"Oh, not very great..." Said Hermione  
  
"Why? What happend?" Asked Ginny  
  
"Well... he turned up at my hotel, in Greece."  
  
"But that's great!" Said Ginny  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too! I new he was planning a suprise, but I didn't know it was going to be that! But, as I was saying, he turned up at the hotel, while I was by the swimming pool, in my bikini."  
  
"He saw you in your bikini?"  
  
"Yeah... Bet I didn't care much. He came up to me and smiled, and I was really happy. He took my hand, and kissed me and all that..." Said Hermione, not really liking to remember  
  
"But whats the big deal?"  
  
"Well, we had dinner in the hotel that night. And after dinner, when he took me to my room, we started snoging, and he kissed my neck, and then he started to tried to take my shirt of...."  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Yes... I know.... So I told him I wasn't ready, but he wouldn't listen, so I pulled away from him, and told him to go away."  
  
"And then?" Asked a curious and concerned Ginny.  
  
"Well, he didn't like that, and he tried to kiss me again, so I slapped him on the face." Said Hermione in a very small voice.  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"Yes... The next day he was out of the Hotel. My parents don't know what happend, I told them he had to go away because his mum was ill. Oh, I feel so bad Ginny..."  
  
"Don't you worry 'Mione..." Said Ginny giving her friend a big hug.  
  
At that moment thay heard screaming coming from the street, and several people came running in.  
  
"What on earth is happening?" Asked Ginny  
  
"I don't know. Let's go and see"  
  
The two friends walked out on the street and saw what was making everyone frightend. Hanging over Diagon Alley, in broad daylight, was the Dark Mark.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Well, what do you think??? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! PLEASE!!! Please, tell me what you think of the story so far, and give suggestions for the next chapters!  
  
_Line_Granger 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone (Everyone who?! I don't think anyone reads my story... or a  
least no one reviews!)! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot (or at least part of  
it...).  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter three  
  
Harry and Ron were trying on some fancy dress robes when they heard Ginny and Hermione scream. They went running out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The girls were out there looking at the sky.  
  
"What the hell...?" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Why did you scream?" Asked Harry.  
  
Neither Ginny nor Hermione could speak. They only pointed up to the sky. Both boys looked, and had a very nasty shock. In the bright blue sky there was printed a horrible green skull with a snake pointing out of its mouth like a tongue. Harry had seen the Dark Mark before, and knew it meant trouble.  
  
"Um, I think we should look for Mr. Weasley" Put in timidly Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, lets go, quick." Said Harry. "I have to get Hermione, Ron and Ginny to safety. I don't want any more people dying in my place." He thought.  
  
With that, the four friends went running through the now deserted Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, where they knew their parents would be. All of them arrived panting and with scared looks stumped into their faces. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were already waiting for them.  
  
"Quick guys, no time to lose, we are going by floo powder directly to the Burrow. Hurry up now. Harry, you go first." Shouted very quickly Arthur Weasley.  
  
"No. You guys go first."  
  
"No way Harry, You-Know-Who is after you, not us!" Said Hermione. Her voice sounded very nervous.  
  
"Look, just go! I'll be right behind you, Ok? Nothing will happen!" Said Harry.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Go. Now! And Harry, you go after them. I'll go after you. Understood? Now get moving." Mr. Weasley yelled.  
  
Every one did as they were told, and quite soon, all were gathered in the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
"Wow, that was scary!" Said Ron. "Do you think You-Know-Who was actually there, in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't care at the moment, 'cause we're all together and safe" Said Harry.  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't you kids go and rest, and me and Molly will contact Dumbledore. How about it?"  
  
"Great idea Mr. Weasley" Said Hermione, while she dragged the others to Ron's room.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting on the beds in Ron's room after the excitement of the trip to Diagon Alley. They all sat quietly for a long time, everyone exhausted. The first one to break the silence was Ron:  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore will say about this? I mean... does he think it was really You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, I really don't..." Answered Hermione "But whoever it was who sent the Dark Mark in to the sky did it for a reason... If it was You- Know-Who, and he was planning on atacking Harry, he wouldn't have wanted us to know!"  
  
"I guess you'r right... but do you think anyone died? Because, the Dark Mark is supposedly to be cast when he killed anyone... but in Diagon Alley? In broad daylight? I don't think so." Put in Ginny.  
  
"Yeah... But, you know what? Let's get some sleep, and we will figure that out afterwards." Said Ron "I'm very tired"  
  
Harry was staying awfully quite. In his head a lot of things were going on. He was thinking about Cedric, and how he had died in Harry's place. He was afraid it would happen again. He was remembering the Dark Lord's rebirth, and his ugly, frightening face...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
He was in the middle of a field. It was night-time, but there were odd lights floating about. These lights came from a crackling fire on the ground, onto which was put a cauldron, and from torches of flame held by hooded figures that formed a circle around the bubbling potion.  
  
The wind was the only sound heard with the exception of the cracking of wood and the boiling of something blue in the big simmering cauldron. Next to the cauldron there was a small dump figure of a hooded man stirring the contents. The light of the fire reflected on his hand. It was made of silver.  
  
While this man stirred the potion, another tall thin man muttered soundless words. They were brewing an enchanted metal, that would be molded into a golden chain.  
  
The men stopped stirring and whispering. The fuming potion turned slowly into a silvery color, and then quickly to a bright gold.  
  
The liquid stayed still for a long time, and then the enchantment maker said one word very slowly: "firmus". And the potion turned into a delicate golden chain, that the man took out of the bottom of the cauldron. He then let out one long, high pitched laugh...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Harry woke with a start. He was all sweaty and hot. He had been having a very strange dream... Voldemort was making a potion... No, a necklace, a golden one. Wormtail had been with him... the death eaters had been there... A thought stuck Harry and he jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Ron. He grabbed some parchment and a quill, and started writing a letter to Sirius. He would know what to do, and he'd tell Dumbledore.  
  
After the letter was finished, he tied it to Hedwig's leg, who had just come back from hunting. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was only in his sorts, and his bare chest had lots of muscles. He looked deeply into his bright green eyes. "My mothers eyes..." He thought.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door, so Harry went to get it. Ginny was standing there.  
  
"Harry, did I wake you?" Said Ginny, blushing at seeing Harry without a shirt.  
  
"No, it's okey, I was already awake. What is it?"  
  
"My mum says dinner's ready, if you want to eat... And Dumbledore is downstairs." Said Ginny. "And don't bother to wake Ron, he gets all grumpy when he is woken after an afternoon nap."  
  
"Okay, I'm going. Just wait a second, I'm going to get a shirt."  
  
They both went downstairs were the table was all set. Dumbledore sat at one end of it. As he saw Harry and Ginny, he smiled at them. He then invited Harry to sit in the chair next to him.  
  
"So, I've heard the Dark Mark was seen in Diagon Alley today." Said Dubledore.  
  
"Yes sir... We saw it, in broad daylight. It was terrifying. Do you think Voldemort was really there? Did anyone die?"  
  
"No Harry, no one died. And yes, I do think Voldemort was there. A house above one of the shops was broken into at the same time. But what I can't understand is why he just didn't break into the house at night-time..." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"And was anything taken from the house?" Asked Harry.  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley then put the dishes on the table and everyone started eating. The subject then turned to Percy's wedding, and what to do now with all the Dark Mark stuff...  
  
"Well, I think it would be complicated to set another date... so my suggestion is that we keep it on the same one. Then tomorrow me and Percy will go to Diagon Alley, and we will buy the wedding clothes for everyone, the food, decorations..." Suggested Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, I think that would be fine. What do you say?" Said Mr. Weasley. "I should stay at home to look after everyone?"  
  
"We don't need looking after!" Said Ginny "But I think it will be fine as long as me and Hermione get to tell how we'd like our clothes..."  
  
"Oh, yes. After dinner you tell me exactly how you want them!"  
  
"Mum? Ron doesn't need new dress robes, okay..." Said George.  
  
"Why not? Of course he does!" Said Mrs. Weasley, a bit suspicious.  
  
"It's just... we bought him some..." Said Fred  
  
"You? Well, they are normal, right? I mean, his face won't turn green or anything like that?" Said Mrs. Weasley, now sounding very angry.  
  
"No mum. Don't worry, we wouldn't do that to ickle ronniekins!" Said George.  
  
"Well I want to see these clothes."  
  
"Yes mum..." Said the twins at the same time.  
  
After dinner was over, Harry asked to speak to Dumbledore in private. After Dumbledore said goodbye to the Weasleys, they went outside in the dark yard.  
  
"Well Harry, what is you wanted to tell me?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, this afternoon, when we came back from Diagon Alley, we all went to have a nap. And I... I..."  
  
"You had another of those dreams, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, exactly" Said Harry.  
  
"Well then, tell me all that you remember."  
  
And Harry told him. He told him every detail ha could remember, although that wasn't much, because the memory of the dream was now very faded. When he had finished, Dumbledore stayed in silence for a long time, pondering on Harry's dream. After a while, he said:  
  
"Well, I don't have much to say at the moment, but when school term starts, I ask you to go look for me, so we can talk more about this subject. You have informed Snuffles about your dream, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I wrote to him just I woke up." Said Harry.  
  
"Good. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. I must be going now."  
  
And with a small pop he was gone.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to find that Ron wasn't in bed. He put his glasses on and looked out of window. He saw the sun very high in the sky. It must be late, he thought. He grabbed his watch from the bedside table and saw that it was eleven o'clock. He had slept a lot. So he put on his clothes and went downstairs. Everybody was awake.  
  
"Good morning Harry" Said Hermione, looking up from "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5".  
  
Harry sat down on the kitchen table were Ron and Ginny where playing wizard chess.  
  
"Good morning Ginny, Ron." Said Harry.  
  
"'Morning mate. Or is it afternoon yet?" Joked Ron.  
  
"Good morning... Slept well?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry "Where are Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, dad's in the shed, don't know what he's doing... and mum went out shopping with Percy." Said Ginny.  
  
After Harry had breakfast he and Ron went outside to practice Quidditch. It was around one o'clock when Mrs. Weasley and Percy came through the kitchen fireplace loaded with packages.  
  
"Hi dears, had a nice morning?" Said Molly Weasley.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley. We were having a very nice time, thank you." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Molly" Said Mr. Weasley, coming in and giving his wife a small peck on the mouth.  
  
"Girls, lets go upstairs so that you can try on your dresses."Said Mrs. Weasley, blushing from her husband's demonstration of care in front of everybody.  
  
The three women went upstairs to Ginny's room where Hermione was also staying. The room was small with light pink wall-paper. Clothes and books where spread all over the room. In the left corner stood an old wooden shelf, wuth all sorts of things piled onto it. Normal things like books and cuddly toys, to odd things like potion pots and bits of something floating in a fish tank with dark green water, stood on it. At the end of one of the beds stood a cauldron with some slimy yellow things.  
  
Molly Weasley then opened one of the bags she had taken with her and pulled out two fine party dress robes.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Outdoors, Harry and Ron where landing on the Weasley lawn with their faces red and their hair stuck to their forehead with sweat. They got of their brooms smiling and panting.  
  
"Wow, that was fun. Lets go inside and get a cup of water?" Panted Ron.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm tired!" Said Harry.  
  
They went in the kitchen and got a big glass of water for each. After gulping it all down in one breath they went to Ron's room. They both collapsed on the beds, happiness printed into their faces.  
  
After a while, when they had regained their breathes, Harry bought up a subject that they had not talked about for some time. Girls.  
  
"Ron, you know you said you liked Hermione?"  
  
"Yes... so?" Said Ron  
  
"Well... I was thinking... Are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know... I mean, I would like to, but |I don't think I have the guts."  
  
"Would you like me to help you?" Asked Harry "I could ask Hermione if she likes you, even though I am nearly one hundred per cent sure she does."  
  
"You really think she likes me...?" Said Ron "I thought she liked Krum..."  
  
"Oh, is that why you where all strange about anything concerning him last year?" Harry laughed, but turned it hastily into a cough when he saw Ron's look. "But don't worry Ron, she doesn't like Krum like she likes you."  
  
"I'm not sure... but anything to help me, if you can. I would like to be with Hermione... I would love it..."  
  
"Don't worry mate, I'll help you... with one condition..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
So, how was it? Sorry I take so long to update, it's just I have lots of other things to do, so I don't have much time to write. But if no one reviews I think I will stop writing... Snif snif... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED SOME REVIEWS TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING... So, Please review, I really am in need!  
  
_Line_Granger 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! All my thanks to unwell*girl who, by the way, is my only reviwer... you have made me feel so much better! And the rest of you... PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED THEM!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot (or at least part of it...)  
  
So, enjoy the story...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter four  
  
It was now the wedding's day eve and everyone was quite excited. The whole Weasley family (including Bill and Charlie, who had arrived that afternoon), Hermione and Harry where squashed into the living room. Some of them were reading, others chatting merrily, and Ron and Charlie were involved in a disputed game of wizard chess.  
  
As strange as it might seem, Hermione was not one of the people reading. She was talking with Ginny in a corner in very low whispers.  
  
"You really think he likes me...?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes I do... I think he's crazy about you, that's why he was acting so strange around Krum." Said Ginny.  
  
"I'm not sure... but anything to help me, if you can. I would like to be with him... No, I would just love it..." Whispered Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll help you... with one condition..." Replied Ginny.  
  
In another corner, Harry was lying in a sofa near the fireplace, where a blazing fire warmed all the room. He was reading one of his school books, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about his dream, Vodemort and the Dark Mark. Was all this connected? Was his dream true? He was starting to think it was.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The day of the wedding finally came. The morning had barely started and everyone was up and about, getting things ready.  
  
There would be a religious festivity at the nearest wizard church, and at night there would be a big party in a local hall. It was going to be very smart and elegant, because Percy had been saving a lot of money. With Mr. Crouch's death, he had become Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and was earning quite a lot of money, for his parents relief.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Penelope were in the kitchen cooking for the party with some other people they had hired to cook. Fred, George and Percy were at Hamilton Hall, where the party would take place that evening, waiting for the decoration people, who would be decorating, arrived. Ginny and Hermione were in Mrs. Weasley's bedroom admiring Penelope's white silk and lace dress.  
  
"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
And it was.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
After a rushed lunch, it was time to get ready. Hermione and Ginny volunteered to get Penelope ready. After the three girls had a bath, they went to Mrs. Weasley's room. Penelope had hired a woman to do her hair and makeup, and she turned up right after Penelope had finished her bath. Inside the bedroom, the woman started to do Penelope's hair.  
  
Ginny was going to let her hair fly free, and Hermione was going to let her's down, but was going to put lots of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to make it low and strait. Penelope was going to put her's in a bun and let some threads of curly hair fall on her face. She would also put on a crown of flowers over it.  
  
After everyone's hair was done, they started to put on some makeup. They still had about half an hour after they was done, so they had plenty of time to put on their dress robes. Hermione was going to wear a gold and long dress robe, and Ginny would be wearing a long and sexy dark green dress robe, with some gold sparkles. While Ginny and Hermione put their dresses on, Penelope was putting an enchantment on her nails, so that they were long and painted the same color as her wedding gown. After that, Ginny and Hermione helped to put Penelope's dress on.  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous! Percy will faint" Said Hermione, smiling.  
  
Penelope looked at herself on the mirror. She was a tall beautiful young woman in a silk and lace white wedding dress, with her long curly hair up in a tight bun, with two curly locks falling on the sides of her face. Her lips were shining with pink gloss and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. They put the crown of flowers and the white veil on. She was so happy that her eyes were starting to get red, and she looked ready to cry.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, it will spoil your makeup..." Said Ginny, and both the girls hugged Penelope.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The church was crowded with people sitting on the benches and waiting for the ceremonial to start. Lots of people had come, especially now that Percy was a Head of Department. Dumbledore and some professors were there also.  
  
An organ started to play. Expectation was in the air.  
  
And in came the bride, arm in arm with Mr. Clearwater. Percy was waiting at the altar with a smile on his face.  
  
When Penelope reached Percy, the organ stopped playing and the priest started talking.  
  
"We are all gathered here to celebrate the union..."  
  
And on he went, till at last...  
  
"Do you, Percy Weasley, take Penelope Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty?"  
  
"I do" Said Percy  
  
"And do you, Penelope Clearwater, take Percy Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You may kiss the bride" The priest said to Percy.  
  
He held up her veil, and kissed her passionately. Everyone stood up and clapped. It was beautiful to watch. Mrs. Weasely was crying she was so happy. Mr. Weasley was holding his wife in his arms and drying her tears.  
  
"Oh, Hermione... this is just so sweet! I want my wedding to be like this... or maybe even more wounderful."  
  
"Yes... it's wounderful to see Percy loving her so much. I really didn't think Percy was that kind of guy!"  
  
"Neither did I... oh, it's all so wonderful..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
As they came out of the church, night was starting to fall and the moon was already out. Everyone headed to the Hamilton Hall were everything was prepared.  
  
The hall looked magnificent. Lots of little round tables covered in silk cloth and ornamented with flowers stood around a big dancing floor. By the dancing floor there was a small stage were a band was playing some music. Waiters were walking around with little bits of strange posh food, and others with every kind of drink imaginable.  
  
The tables were starting to be filled, and the dancing floor was full of people swinging to the tune.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny got a table to themselves, were they sat, chatting and looking at the people dancing.  
  
Sunddenly, the music stopped, only to put a spotlight on the dancing floor, and start again, this time at the rhythm of a waltz. Penelope and Percy got up and started dancing, every face turned in their direction. Soon Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were dancing too, and then lots of people began to dance.  
  
"Er... Hermione, would you care to dance?" Asked Harry. Ron looked at him suspiciously. What was he planning? Harry winked at him, and Ron understood.  
  
As Hermione and Harry went to the dance floor, Ron asked his sister to dance too. All four of them were now dancing. But the music slowly turned to a more agitated kind, and the couples separated to dance by themselves to the electronic music. They were having lots of fun.  
  
After a while, Hermione got tired and went to sit down. Ron followed her, but Ginny and Harry stayed at the dance floor, swinging wildly.  
  
"Oh Ron... could you get us some drinks?"Asked Hermione, sitting down. As the gentleman he was, he signaled to the nearest waiter, who came to them.  
  
"What would you like master? And you miss?"  
  
"Um, I think I'l have a coke.." Said Hermione  
  
"Just some water, thank you."  
  
As the waiter walked away, Hermione started talking about this very interesting rune studies book she was reading, but Ron wasn't even hearing what she said, he just nodded and smiled from time to time, without taking his gaze off her beautiful face, her deep brown eyes, her hazel hair...  
  
He was so entertained by her beauty he didn't even realize she was no longer talking, but staring at him too in an amused sort of way. When he did realize that, it was a bit late, so he quickly turned to look at his shoes.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Asked Hermione in her sweet, sensitive and sexy voice. Ron had the urge to say "no" and to tell her everything, all his strangled feelings for her, but he controlled himself. "Yeah, I'm fine".  
  
"Ron... I - " Said Hermione, but she was cut short when Ron said "No... actually I'm not that well... there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Did you like it? What will happen to Ron and Hermione? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Tell me what you think should happen... Please review!!  
  
_Line_Granger 


	5. Authors note

Hi everyone,  
  
As Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out this Saturday, I don't see much point in writing this fic, especially as it still is at the beginning.  
  
If you want me to keep writing anyway, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!  
  
Thanks to all who have read, and especially to those who have reviewed.  
  
Line-Granger 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone!  
  
As I got some reviews asking me not to stop writing, I am going to continue with my story! As I haven't read Phoenix yet, I want to write as much as possible before I do, so that I am not too influenced by the book.  
  
All my thanks to Amber, number1chick, la-dee-da, Me and StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS who reviewed my last chapter and the Authors note. And all the rest of you, please REVIEW!!!  
  
And now for another chapie...  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter five  
  
"Ron... I -" Said Hermione, but she was cut short when Ron said "No... actually I'm not that well... there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
"Oh... what's up Ron?"  
  
"It's just I... I..." Ron looked into those deep chocolate eyes of his loved one. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her his feelings... He quickly turned to look at his feet.  
  
"Oh, I think I know what it is Ron... don't worry! I have the same feeling!"  
  
"You... you do?!"said Ron, looking up again, hope in his face.  
  
"Yes! I mean... the OWLs are really hard tests, and we have less than a year till we take them!" Squealed Hermione. Ron's heart sank horribly. So she didn't have feelings for him? He looked ready to cry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried about the OWLs..." He said, and ran off.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Ginny came running to the table where Hermione was sitting, absent mindedly drinking a butterbeer.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny. Were you having fun w - " But Ginny didn't let her finish her sentence.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking when you told Ron that rubbish about OWLs?!" She yelled. Hermione had never seen her this angry, and was taken aback by what she had just said.  
  
"What.... what do you mean?" mumbled Hermione.  
  
"You now bloody well what I mean! You told Ron that you felt the same way as him... About the OWLs!" Said Ginny. Hermione still looked very lost.  
  
"But... isn't that was he was on about? I thought that he was just going to ask me for some help to revise with him for the tests at the end of school year..."  
  
"Oh 'Mione you stupid, stupid girl... He was going to tell you what he feels for you! He was going to tell you how much he loves you! He came up to Harry right after he had left this table, and told him how he doesn't think you like him in that kind of way! Harry then asked me to talk some sense into you. Don't you think of anything other than school, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked stumped. She had no clue what to say to this, so she just murmured some incomprehensible words.  
  
"Oh, Hermione... you silly..." Said Ginny, and hugged tightly her dear friend. "But I don't know when you'll have another chance... to.... to get together..."  
  
"Oh, I am so, so, SO STUPID!" And she sobbed heavily into Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, please... don't cry! Come on, let's have some fun, lets go dance."  
  
So the two girls went to the dance floor, were Harry was dancing and Ron was standing next to him, sulking. As soon as he saw Hermione he turned to go and sit down, but Harry held him by the back of his robes.  
  
The four of them stood dancing very awkwardly for some minutes, but Harry and Ginny finally left the dance floor, not beeing able to stand the tension any longer. Ron made a movement as if to go after them, but he felt a hand holding his arm. He turned and it was Hermione, her eyes red and her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Ron... Ron, we... we need to talk..." She murmured.  
  
"Oh... right." Said Ron. He felt rather nervous, because he was nearly sure what she wanted to talk about.  
  
They went through the big wooden doors that left the Hamilton Hall and felt a cold breeze play over their hot faces.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"So... wha-what is it you... you wanted to ta-talk about?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oh... I'm such a stupid girl... I'm so sorry!" Whispered Hermione, and she fell into his arms, crying. Ron looked very taken aback, so he patted nervously her back.  
  
She pulled away from his strong muscular arms to look into his brilliantly blue eyes. They stayed for about a hole minute just looking into each others eyes, saying more than a thousand words.  
  
Ron inched closer to Hermione's face, and slowly leaned in, giving her a small kiss upon her lips. He backed away, staring into her eyes again, to see what reaction she would have to this. Seeing her face shining with happiness he whispered:  
  
"I love you, Herm..."  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled back into the kiss, this time deepening it to involve soft, wet tongues. "Me too" She said into his mouth.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Harry and Ginny had seen Ron and Hermione leaving the Hall. They already knew what was going to happen.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"They are really meant to be together... Ron likes Hermione since year two, you know? I mean, that's what I've guessed, 'cause he never told me anything." Said Harry. There is one other thing that he didn't tell me, but that I am nearly sure if... that you like - or is it love? - me, he thought into his head, looking away, careful not to blush.  
  
"He didn't? Wow, I thought Ron talked about that kind of stuff to you."  
  
"Well, we do, but he never actually said that he likes her... He never denied it, but he never said he did." Said Harry. Wow Ginny... you look really nice tonight... you'r really beautiful you know, Harry thought.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was a few moments silence, in which they both drank their butterbeers.  
  
"You know you look really beautiful tonight" Said Harry, gaining some courage, as a slow music started to dance again, and couples started to dance. "I mean, your beautiful every day, but tonight you look astonishing" Ginny glowed a bright red at these words. He looked deep into her honey colored eyes. You have such beautiful twinkling eyes, such nice fiery hair... and a perfectly modeled body... and such tender, juicy lips... NO, stop Harry! What about Cho Chan?!, Harry thought at the same time.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Said Harry, nervously offering her his hand. She took it, and they began to dance along to the music, their bodies pressed close to each other.  
  
They were both dancing along to the music, twisting and turning and having a great time. They saw Penny and Percy dancing enthusiastically together, all red and sweaty. Dumbledore was completley immersed in a dance with Minerva McGonagall, and Snape was dancing with -  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, and he stopped dancing to stare at Snape's partner. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He was having a dream. Harry pinched himself hard, it hurt a lot, and the lady dancing with Snape was still there, so that ruled out the possibility that he was having a bizarre dream. The woman was - though how that was possible, Harry didn't have a clue - his neighbor Mrs. Figg, the old lady that used to baby sit Harry.  
  
She waved merrily at him and continued her way across the dance floor with Severus Snape.  
  
Ginny had been watching Harry, and she didn't understand anything.  
  
"Harry? What is it? Who is that woman?"  
  
Without answering Virginia's questions, Harry took her by the arm to go and sit down again. He was stumped. All this time he had though that Mrs. Figg was only a mad old neighbor that looked after him when the Dursley's were too fed up or when they went out on vacation. Was she a witch? And how come she knew Professor Snape? Harry's mind was buzzing.  
  
At that moment, a couple nervously holding hands emerged into the Hall, and went to sit down at Harry's table. Not looking him in the eye, they had very red, strangly contorted faces, as though trying not to burst out laughing. This tore Harry's thoughts away from Mrs. Figg. He looked at Ron and Hermone, wanting to laugh out loud himself. After so long, they had finally done something about their feelings for eachother. Ginny was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"So... where did you guys go?" She asked, with her hand over her mouth to hide na escaping snigger. She stifled it quickly, trying to keep her face strait.  
  
"Oh... nowhere... just walking around, you know..." SaidHermione, trying to look serious while going a scarlet in her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, I know, walking around..." Said Harry, sarcastically. More like they where walking around eachothers mouths, thought Harry, letting out a small laugh. Everyone erupted into laghter, no one managing to hold it any longer.  
  
The remainder of the evening went unharmed and they all had fun dancing, joking, drinking and eating. When they finally went to the Weasley house it was four in the morning, and they toppled into bed, exhausted.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Next chapter they'll go back to Hogwarts, and strange stuff will happen. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please...! I will only update if I get reviews. 


End file.
